Tora Nimbasa
Tora Nimbasa (トラ(Tora), Nimbasa Tora), is the leader of the Yureigakure Great Shamans and as such is regaurded as one of the most powerful shinobi in the village. He was appointed this rank by the 4th Orakage and is one of the most trusted shinobi in the village. Background Tora was born a resident of Yureigakure to what seemed a no-name clan. Growing up, he never stood out among the rest of the genin and soon came to contemplate his place as a shinobi at all. This feeling of his changed to outdoing everyone around him after a meeting with the 3rd Orakage. It was in their meeting, that Tora grew to understand the very foundation of ninjutsu, instituted by the Sage of Six Paths. He took this knowledge as a way to rise above those around him and prove his worth as a shinobi. Tora first learned to shape his chakra into form and manipulate it like normal jutsu. It gave off an aura, unlike normal chakra, and carried no defining element. After mastering this technique, he spent the next 5 years of his life learning how to breathe life into everything that existed. He started able to animate trees and even corpses, but only for a short time. His purity began to dwindle after he began gaining so much control over creation. He came to believe that with his power, he could become a second god of shinobi and plotted to over through the Orakage. Tora returned to the village after mastering his training. He was now one of the few shinobis in the world capable of giving birth to form, and breathing life into what existed. The first thing he did was meet with the Orakage and brief him on his new found power. After recieving praise from the only one who believed in him, Tora declared the best way to test how far he's come was to do so on the strongest in the village. The Orakage accepted the challenge rather simply, and allowed Tora to unleash an nslaught of jutsu he had learned to form and develop while he was away. The onslaught lasted for 10 hours of his strongest abilities, until Tora finally ran out of chakra. he knelt to the ground, exhausted, and grinning from his success. However, when the smoke cleared, an immense blast of wind knocked Tora back through the office wall, and had him lay in a pile of rubble, unable to move. From the smoke emerged what was an unharmed man, who came closer to Tora. The Orakage showed his disappointment in what Tora had become, but refused to kill him. Tora was spared because he was believed to have been a victim of a broken life, and rampaging power. The Orakage took responsibility upon himself for what Tora had become and took him as a personal pupil. After his master's death, Tora never lost the empty feeling it came with. As the new Orakage was appointed, Tora resented him although he did not show it. However, because of his connection to the previous kage, Tora was declared the leader of the Great Shamans. He still holds this title today. Appearance Personality Abilities